There is a need for new display systems that will attract attention for marketing and promotional purposes. In an age where video monitors used for digital signage are omnipresent in businesses, stores and public places, it is difficult to catch the eye of consumers and business prospects. One approach is to install visual display systems that generate three dimensional imagery. These 3D display systems are more effective at standing out from other flat display systems.
Most prior art systems are limited in their effectiveness. Lenticular arrays placed on photographic prints or backlit transparencies with vertical strips of images can produce stereoscopic imagery. These same lenticular arrays that are aligned to vertical rows of pixels in high definition LCD monitors can produce moving autostereoscopic images. Both of these display systems are limited in resolution as a single stereoscopic image comprised of multiple views with offset perspectives.
Another technique originated in the 1800's is a Pepper's Ghost display. A two-way mirror is used to superimpose a reflected image into a three dimensional setting. This has the distinct limitation of controlling the lighting of the three dimensional setting and, therefore, is not practical in most locations for commercial applications.
These Pepper's Ghost configurations do not meet the requirements of media savvy consumers and business executives. There is a need to be able to integrate high definition imagery in a format that is not compromised by lighting conditions in public places. Furthermore, there is a need to provide visual display systems that connect to the global networks to provide live content and engaging two-way communication.